Pilote Barton
by Yami Flo
Summary: AU; Dans un autre univers, sous d'autres circonstances, ce n'est pas forcément Trowa Barton, alias Sans Nom, qui aurait pû devenir le pilote de HeavyArms... OS.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : AU General, Family Pré-série Petite histoire basée sur l'idée 'et si Catherine n'avait jamais été séparée de son frère et avait grandi avec Trowa (Triton) ?

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Cathy n'aime pas la guerre, mais pour éviter à son frère de se battre, elle serait prête à n'importe quoi… même piloter un Gundam.

Notes : Je n'avais pas écrit sur Gundam Wing depuis des années, et ça m'a repris tout d'un coup. *cligne des yeux*. Mince, c'est fou ce que revoir quelques épisodes peut vous faire si vous ne faites pas gaffe…

Oh, et juste parce que je tiens à le signaler, c'est ma 100ème fic publiée sur ce site Gundam Wing étant le premier fandom que j'ai abordé, on peut donc dire que je fais un retour aux sources XD

**Pilote Barton**

Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment dans les ennuis.

Non pas qu'ils eussent été en parfaite sécurité auparavant, mais désormais, Dekim Barton n'allait pas les lâcher. Ils venaient, après tout, d'assassiner son fils.

Non pas que le vieil homme ait eu une affection particulière pour son fils, mais avec sa disparition, cela faisait un pilote en moins pour la réalisation de l'Opération Météore. Un pilote qui lui était tout dévoué, s'il fallait vraiment l'ajouter.

Le Doktor S devait tout de fois reconnaître qu'il éprouvait un certain soulagement les ambitions de Barton et son plan d'origine… Il en avait froid dans le dos. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec venger Heero Yuy, mais bel et bien avec un manœuvre pour détruire et asservir la Terre.

C'était dommage pour Trowa Barton qu'il fut aussi fidèle à son despote de père, mais bon…

S devait maintenant envoyé le mobile avec un pilote de remplacement. Il n'avait plus le temps d'en former un depuis le départ, mais la base de rebelles disposait de plusieurs candidats potentiels très intéressants.

Comme celui en face de lui, par exemple.

Il était jeune, quinze ou seize ans peut-être, avec des yeux verts et une très longue mèche qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage. Il avait les qualifications requises pour piloter Heavyarms, et il s'était offert de lui-même pour aller sur Terre avec le MS.

Décidément, c'était tentant… Et probablement la meilleure solution possible dans l'état actuel des choses.

-Eh bien, mon garçon, commença-t-il…

-Hors de question ! Moi vivante, Triton ne pilotera jamais cet engin !

S sursauta et pris le parti de se retourner lentement. Il n'avait même pas senti la personne qui venait de parler – de crier, oui – arriver dans son dos.

Au premier abord, elle avait l'air charmante petite mais bien charpentée, avec des courbes assez harmonieuses pour une adolescente qui devait avoir grandie dans les pires quartiers de L3 et souffert de malnutrition à un moment donnée, une belle chevelure bouclée d'un brun-roux.

Mais ses yeux…

Le Doktor S recula d'un pas la jeune fille n'était pas armée – comment aurait-elle pu dissimuler la moindre arme sur elle, vêtue comme elle l'était d'un minishort et d'une simple brassière ? – mais son regard promettait les pires souffrances à l'impudent qui osait la défier.

En l'occurrence, lui. Le Doktor tourna légèrement la tête vers l'adolescent – le dénommé Triton, apparemment – qui s'était offert comme pilote.

-Tu la connais ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. « C'est ma sœur, » se contenta-t-il de dire avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Ah. Cela expliquait bien des choses pour S, notamment pourquoi il semblait s'être transformé en ennemi à abattre pour la demoiselle.

En y regardant de plus près, il la reconnaissait maintenant elle faisait partie de l'un des groupes de mécaniciens, ceux qui travaillaient dans l'équipe de nuit…

-Si vous avez besoin d'un pilote… Alors ce sera moi ! Scanda-t-elle lentement à son attention.

S cligna des yeux. « Oh ? » dit-il en reprenant contenance. « Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que mon petit frère se retrouve aux commandes d'un engin de destruction massive, voilà pourquoi !

-Grande sœur, » tenta l'adolescent, avant d'être réduit au silence d'un regard particulièrement appuyé. Il finit par soupirer et par reculer de deux pas, laissant le vieux savant et l'adolescente folle de rage s'expliquer entre eux.

-Et c'est la seule raison ? » Demanda S après les avoir regardés tour à tour. Il y avait beaucoup d'affection apparente entre ces deux là, mais aussi une vraie domination de l'ainée sur le cadet, d'après ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre. Intéréssant…

-Doktor… Je déteste l'idée d'avoir à ma battre et tuer des gens, mais je comprends… Non, je sais parfaitement qu'il est impossible de faire autrement, » dit-elle d'un ton plat. « J'en ai trop vu jusqu'à maintenant pour songer qu'une solution pacifique pourra être trouvée entre la Terre et les Colonies. Je ne crois pas au plan de Barton cet homme est un fou furieux. Mais je ne crois pas non plus que laisser les choses comme elles son nous mènera quelque part l'Alliance et OZ ont fait trop de mal autour d'eux ils doivent disparaître. Alors oui, il va falloir livrer bataille. Mais il est hors de question que Triton se salisse les mains quand moi je peux le faire !

La jeune fille s'arrêta, les joues rougies par la colère ou l'émotion, les poings sur les hanches, le toisant du regard. S resta silencieux quelques instants, décortiquant les paroles de l'adolescente rousse.

-Eh bien, mademoiselle… ? » Commença-t-il.

-Je suis Cathy, » l'informa-t-elle en le saluant du menton.

-Seulement Cathy ? » S'étonna S une seconde avant de se rappeler ; il y avait quelques orphelins qui avaient perdus leur identité ou une partie de celle-ci durant les déploiements et les répressions de l'Alliance dans leur groupe. Il était probable qu'elle et son frère fussent de ceux-là.

La dénommée Cathy ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et d'envoyer balader sa couette derrière son dos d'un brusque mouvement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire, jeune fille, que vous avez les capacités requises pour prendre en main le Gundam ?

Avoir du courage et de la détermination, c'était très bien, mais sans les capacités techniques, jamais elle n'irait loin.

La jeune fille répondit placidement à sa question.

-Je suis assez douée à l'arme blanche et je me débrouille avec les armes à feu de tout calibre ; je suis bonne équilibriste et je parle aisément l'anglais et l'allemand, ainsi qu'un peu de français. J'ai plus de cent heures de simulateur à mon actif et je sais piloter un Leo à la perfection. De plus, j'ai activement participé au montage de cet engin, et je le connais aussi bien que mon frère.

-Piloter Heavyarms sera autrement plus difficile qu'un Leo, » dit S en la regardant attentivement. Son curriculum n'avait pas l'air mauvais c'était, à vrai dire, presque le même que celui de son frère, ce qui, en y réfléchissant bien, n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Et une femme comme pilote, à plus forte raison, une adolescente qui ne donnait pas l'air d'être déjà majeure, pouvait se révéler un atout précieux pour passer inaperçu…

Cathy le regarda droit dans les yeux. « J'en suis parfaitement conscience, Herr Doktor. Mais il vous faut un pilote, et j'ai parfaitement foi en mes capacités.

S hocha lentement la tête.

-Eh bien… comme vous l'avez souligné, je n'ai pas exactement le choix. Mais, à supposer que je rejette votre offre ? Que ferez-vous ? » Il était curieux malgré lui. Si elle n'obtenait pas le mecha, que ferait-elle ? Certains de ses hommes allaient rejoindre différents groupes de résistants

-Alors vous ne quitterez pas ce hangar vivant, Herr Doktor, » répondit tranquillement Cathy en jonglant négligemment avec la lame d'un couteau. S haussa un sourcil d'où diable le sortait-elle ? « Puis je suppose que je détruirai l'armure pour que plus personne ne l'utilise à mauvais escient, encore moins mon petit frère qui n'a pas intérêt à penser le prendre en douce pendant que je ne le surveille pas, » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard pointu à son cadet, qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules avec une certaine nonchalance.

Le couteau disparut aussi miraculeusement qu'il était apparu. « Toutefois, je ne pense pas que nous en viendrons à cela. N'est-ce pas, Herr Doktor ?

S hocha la tête. Mais où diable rangeait-elle son arme ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un modèle pliable, si ?

Enfin… Il la croyait. Elle n'était pas vraiment son premier choix, mais puisqu'elle s'offrait et qu'elle avait apparemment les capacités… D'autre part, ils devaient quitter la base le plus vite possible Dekim finirait par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et s'il venait investiguer, il amènerait toute une troupe en armes avec lui.

Et si c'était le cas, ils étaient tous morts et le Gundam perdu.

Et, il devait l'admettre, cela lui ferait mal de ne pas voir sa création à l'œuvre au moins une fois après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à la concevoir et à l'assembler.

-Très bien », finit-il par dire à l'adresse de Cathy. « Ce sera vous. Le Mobile va devoir être rééquilibré et calibré dans les plus brefs délais. Le lancement aura lieu dès que tous ces détails selon réglés.

-Si tôt ? » S'étonna le jeune Triton – S avait presque oublié sa présence Etait-ce parce qu'il avait une personnalité très passive et effacée, où parce qu'il possédait un véritable don pour la discrétion, et donc l'espionnage ? Si tel était le cas, il pourrait se montrer très utile...

Le Doktor hocha la tête gravement en réponse à sa question.

-D'une façon ou d'une autre, la date prévue est et restera le 7 Avril vous feriez mieux d'être prête à temps, jeune fille.

Cathy le regarda dans les yeux. « Je le serais, Doktor. Faites-moi confiance, je le serais.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant l'évacuation… Et il allait devoir tirer des plans pour le jeune Triton. Il avait réellement du potentiel, et la diatribe de sa sœur concernait seulement le pilotage du Gundam…

Restés seuls, le frère et la sœur s'entreregardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

-Cathy… Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. J'aurais pu…

Cathy le fixa longuement et d'une façon très intense. Triton ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux.

-Triton… je sais, » finit-elle par dire. « Mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre les risques, petit frère.

-Et ce n'est pas non plus à toi de tous les prendre, Cathy, » pointa-t-il tranquillement en s'éloignant pour parler avec un mécano.

-Oh que si, Triton, » murmura-t-elle tout bas. « Oh que si…

Elle se l'était juré, après tout.

* * *

Les événements qui avaient fait d'eux des orphelins et des rats des rues étaient très flou dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ses parents, des artistes de cirque, et de l'attaque de leur caravane. Elle se souvenait des flammes, des cadavres, et de sa peur panique tandis qu'elle cherchait Triton partout. Un moment, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours, lui aussi…

Jamais, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur depuis.

Mais elle avait finis par le retrouver, presque par miracle. Et après… après, ils avaient été complètement perdus. Elle avait cinq ans environ, peut-être moins, et Triton deux de moins qu'elle, leurs parents étaient morts – oh, comme elle aurait voulu prétendre le contraire, mais elle avait vu les corps, avait vu l'explosion, et avait reconnu les lambeaux fumants du costume de scène de sa mère sur un cadavre se consumant – et personne ne se souciaient d'eux.

Et elle devait protéger Triton coûte que coûte il était tout ce qui lui restait, son univers à elle.

Et, jusqu'à présent, en dépit de l'acharnement des gens comme des circonstances, elle l'avait fait.

Cathy n'était pas particulièrement fière de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour assurer leur subsistance : voler, mentir, tricher,… tuer, à l'occasion. Mais elle ne regrettait rien de cela ils étaient encore en vie grâce à ce qu'elle avait fait… et grâce à ce que Triton avait fait.

Elle en aurait pleuré, parfois elle avait longtemps voulu protéger l'innocence de son petit frère, pour s'apercevoir au final que cela avait été en vain – et que, sous certains aspects, il était bien plus endurci qu'elle. Souvent, il donnait l'impression d'être détaché, apathique. Et, en même temps, il était si sensible, si… humain.

Le simple fait d'avoir laissé filer cette petite traitresse de Midii Une en était la preuve.

Triton n'était plus ni innocent, ni sans défense, elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le couver.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait une bêtise… Triton était très à l'aise dans un Mobile Suit il était plus doué qu'elle pour le pilotage en général et l'infiltration. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle visait et tirait mieux, et elle était plus polyglotte que lui.

Oui… Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas exactement peur de savoir Triton dans un Mobile elle savait qu'il s'en tirerait. Mais pas dans un Gundam ! Jamais !

* * *

Cathy leva les yeux vers la tête du mecha l'imposante machine était pratiquement prête au lancement, même avant le petit… 'Incident' avec le fils Barton. Désormais, c'était son Mobile Suit, son Gundam à elle.

Un petit frisson de peur et d'excitation la traversa. Elle commença à se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision… D'un autre côté, elle avait dit la vérité pure au Doktor elle était particulièrement à l'aise dans un Leo.

Elle s'efforça pendant une seconde de bannir de son esprit les quelques combats qu'elle avait dû livrer avec l'armure contre des unités de surveillances de l'Alliance, pendant et après leurs quelques années de vie avec les mercenaires. Triton avait aussi appris à piloter à cette époque là…

Honnêtement, Cathy pouvait dire que le cockpit d'un MS ne lui avait pas spécialement manqué.

-Et moi qui avait espéré ne jamais avoir à refaire ça, » soupira-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur l'immense engin le métal était lisse et froid sous sa main. Quel bel engin… Et dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à répandre le chaos et la destruction autour de lui…

Oh, comme elle haïssait la guerre, les batailles, les combats ! Mais, songea-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son petit frère, occupé à réajuster le harnais de sécurité du mecha, pour protéger Triton et lui permettre de grandir et de vivre dans un monde plus juste que celui où ils vivaient actuellement, elle était prête à n'importe quoi.

Oui, n'importe quoi…

-Oh, Cathy !

Elle sursauta en entendant son frère l'appeler. Le jeune homme, perché sur un bras du MS, la regardait avec un petit sourire timide. Elle le trouva adorable.

-Je me demandais… Barton, tu ne trouves pas que cela sonne bien comme nom de famille ?

La rousse cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et finit par sourire gentiment en retour. Un nom de famille… C'était un luxe que ni elle, ni son frère ne se rappelaient avoir possédé avant. Ils étaient trop jeunes alors pour vraiment se souvenir du leur.

Barton… Oui, la sonorité était sympathique. Elle aurait besoin d'un alias sur Terre, alors pourquoi pas celui-là ? Et puis, prendre son nom à un mort… elle n'en était plus à ça près, maintenant.

**Fin**


End file.
